Dámelo
by Gabylor
Summary: Reneesmé Swan está cansada de ser una chica buena. Tiene fantasías salvajes protagonizadas en su mayoria por su vecino, Jacob Black. Ella decide invitarlo a celebrar su cumpleaños juntos...¿que será capaz de provocar una inocente bolsa fucsia y la falta de ropa suficiente? Aviso: Adaptación/Lemmon/Lenguaje fuerte/ Nessie
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

"Dios, soy tan patética". Reneesmé Swan inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió por el teléfono. "Debo ser bastante repelente si hasta Sam Uley sale corriendo cuando le digo cómo quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños."

Estaba estirada sobre los brazos del gran sofá de su salón, la corta bata de seda albaricoque completamente abierta sobre sus pechos y muslos. Una zapatilla albaricoque con adornos de plumas colgaba de un pie. Llevaba todo el día en un estado de caliente anticipación, con una bolsa llena de juguetes sexuales nuevos lista para mostrársela a Sam cuando llegase. Cuando él la llamó al trabajo y ella le insinuó sus intenciones, creyó que él estaba tan interesado como ella. Entonces, esta noche a última hora, él había llamado y cancelado la cita.

"Deja de hacer eso", ordenó su amiga Alice. "No dejaré que hables de ti de esa manera. Y ya te dije que Sam era un perdedor desde el primer momento. Sr. Estirado, si es que ha visto alguno."

"No puedo creer que me haya metido en todo este lío por él", se quejó. "Aquí estoy con este ligero salto de cama que dice _Bésame _en todos los lugares adecuados, por no hablar de la tarde que he pasado en el 'Spa Personal Attentions'." Soltó una risilla. "Y quiero decir personal. Es la primera vez que me he depilado con cera por todo el cuerpo. No sé cómo los trabajadores pueden quedarse tan tranquilos mientras trabajan."

"Lo has malgastado al pensar usarlo en Sam el Idiota, te lo aseguro. Él se lo pierde, es todo lo que puedo decir. "

"Sólo mírame." Reneesmé agitó la mano en el aire, como si Alice realmente verla. "La mayoría de las mujeres son incapaces de conseguir que los hombres mantengan sus manos fuera de ellas y tienen que parar sus intentos. Los hombres con los que me cito sólo quieren apagar las luces, chupar mis tetas, meterla y disparar".

"Eso es porque todos los hombres con los que quedas piensan que es perverso que la mujer este arriba. ¿Cuándo has salido con alguien con una vena un poco salvaje, alguien cuyos ojos prometan que te va entregar lo que esperas? "

Reneesmé suspiró. "El problema es que esos hombres no parecen sentirse demasiado atraídos por mí, Alice. No es que no lo haya intentado."

"Tal vez los atraerías más si te deshicieras de ese look de mujer conservadora que tanto te gusta."

"Quizás simplemente no sé cómo ser mala. Tal vez debería renunciar a todo y olvidarme de ello. "

Alice se echó a reír. "Has querido hacer esto durante mucho tiempo, cariño. Has pasado horas en mi tienda después de haber cerrado, seleccionando los juguetes adecuados y haciendo planes para poder tener tu celebración. Únicamente has elegido al tipo equivocado. A todos los tíos equivocados. "

Alice era dueña de una tienda de juguetes sexuales llamada _Los Placeres de Alice_, que resultó ser un negocio en auge. Reneesmé se sorprendía constantemente del número de personas que compraban allí y lo bien que iba la tienda.

"En el fondo, todo el mundo necesita perversión", siempre decía Alice, riéndose.

Reneesmé miró a la bolsa de color rosa brillante colocada en la mesa y gimió. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Acercarme a un desconocido y decirle: "Hola, ¿te gustaría usar un vibrador conmigo? Mira cómo lo uso yo. ¿Quieres atarme y darme nalgadas hasta volverme loca? ¿Joderme por el culo?"

La risa de Alice resonó a través del teléfono. "Sería genial si pudieras, pero veo el lado negativo de hacerlo. Te diré mi opinión. Vete a la puerta de al lado. Preséntate ante Jacob Black y lo invitas sin más. De cualquier manera, es lo que realmente quieres"

Reneesmé se sentó tan rápido que perdió su zapatilla. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Cariño, lo digo muy en serio. Me has dicho que él es el protagonista de todos tus sueños eróticos de los últimos seis meses. Así que, ¿por qué no debería ayudarte a hacer realidad tus fantasías?

"Pero, pero..."

"Reneesmé, Jacob Black es el prototipo de tío bueno de todas las mujeres. Alto, delgado, pelo oscuro, facciones duras. Con unos ojos negros que te desnudan al mirarte y una boca que podría comerte. Ñam, ñam. Me estoy poniendo caliente sólo de pensarlo."

"¿Qué pasa si me rechaza? ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Qué pasa si lo hace? Oh, Dios, me moriría de vergüenza. Además, él nunca ha mostrado ni una pizca de interés en mí."

Alice se echó a reír. "Jacob Black no me parece que sea un hombre que rechace a una mujer hermosa que lo invita a una noche de juegos sexuales. Y te garantizo que, si alguna vez le hubieras animado lo más mínimo, estaría encima tuyo. Literalmente. He visto cómo te mira."

"No sé." Mordisqueó la punta de una uña color coral.

"Reneesmé, hazlo. En realidad no tienes nada que perder. Y no estarás peor que ahora".

"Quieres decir que apenas tocada y follada, ¿verdad?"

"Voy a colgar. Ve a la puerta de al lado, toca el timbre, y dile que quieres que te haga escuchar las campanas. Y llámame mañana para contarme todos los detalles."

Reneesmé estuvo un tiempo el teléfono después de que la llamada terminase.

¿Realmente tenía el coraje para hacer esto? No podía negar que Jacob Black era material para babear. Si pudiera, le lamería por todas partes. Sin duda había ocupado bastante tiempo en sus sueños. ¿Por qué, se preguntó, nunca se le había insinuado? Podía ser algo más tosco que los 'picos de oro' con los que había estado saliendo, pero era ese lado salvaje oculto lo que la atraía.

Apenas sabía nada de él, excepto que era detective de la policía estatal, que tenía horarios raros y que nunca llevaba mujeres a su casa.

Espera. ¿Y si era gay?

Negó con la cabeza. No, su _gay-metro _no daba señal cuando lo había visto.

Colgó el teléfono en su sitio, se levantó del sofá y cogió la bolsa de _Las Delicias de Alice_, sacando los juguetes y colocándolos sobre la mesa. Un nuevo vibrador colorfucsia. Un 'conejo' con orejas y un vibrador tickler que Alice había asegurado quegarantizaba el placer de su clítoris. Tres tapones anales. Si quieres que te follen por el culo y es tu primera vez, le había advertido Alice, tienes que preparar el terreno.

Un bote de aceite y uno de loción perfumada. Dos juegos de esposas de cuero forradas con lana púrpura-"Por si quieres que sujete tus muñecas y tus tobillos, ideal para que te follen el culo."

Y una pequeña bolsa acolchada con dos bolas de marfil en ella. "Hay una gota de mercurio en cada una", le dijo Alice. "Asegúrate que estén bien dentro de la vagina, y luego camina. La sensación es increíble. Recuerda mis palabras, me lo agradecerás más tarde. "

Volviendo a colocarlo todo en la bolsa, Reneesmé se miró en el espejo del recibidor. Se movió de un lado a otro, mirándose críticamente, para después dejar caer la bata.

No estaba mal. Sus pechos eran un poco pequeños, pero sus pezones eran gordos y rosados. Pasó las manos por el estómago, plano tras las horas de ejercicio, llegando a su recién depilado coño.

Era raro no tener un solo pelo ahí. Ni siquiera un poco de vello a la izquierda, como quedaba por lo general cuando ella se afeitaba. Deslizó un dedo entre los labios y los encontró húmedos. Bueno, ¿y qué? Estaba caliente y lista, y sin nadie con quien bailar. Lentamente, deslizó el dedo de arriba a abajo a un ritmo familiar para ella. Separó las piernas y adelantó las caderas, apretando el toque de su propia mano.

Estaba más que a punto. Los labios de su coño se sentían calientes al tacto y mojados con sus jugos. ¿Y por qué no? Llevaba pensando en esto todo el día. Toda la semana. El dedo empezó a moverse más rápido, dándole la fricción que necesitaba. Si cerraba los ojos, tal vez podría imaginar que era otra persona –alguien como Jacob- quien jugaba con su coño.

Estaba casi tentada de coger uno de sus nuevos juguetes y probarlo por sí misma.

¡No! Retiró la mano. No esta noche. Ya habían sido suficientes noches en que se había satisfecho ella misma con su vibrador o la pequeña bala de plata, o incluso con su Pocket Rocket.

Esta noche quería las manos de un hombre sobre ella.

En ella.

Su polla dentro de ella.

Un hombre al que le gustara el sexo sin límites.

Se mordió el labio por un momento, pensando.

Finalmente se ató la bata –vestirse no impediría su objetivo-, cogió las llaves y una copa de vino vacía y se dirigió a la puerta.

Está bien, Jacob Black. Veamos si estas a la altura de lo que prometes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Jacob Black lanzó las llaves y la cartera sobre la mesa, se quitó la corbata y la añadió al montón mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. El día había sido una auténtica mierda. Los casos de homicidio eran siempre complicados, más aún cuando eran el resultado de una disputa doméstica sin sentido. Había trabajado después de su turno, procesando la escena del crimen con el equipo de forenses e interrogando a los vecinos sobre lo que había pasado.

A Jacob le encantaba su trabajo, pero algunos días le tocaba lo peor de la sociedad.

Y Leah no había ayudado tampoco. Le había llamado al móvil para sermonearle por cancelar la cita para cenar. Y en la escena del crimen, ni más ni menos. Al escuchar su voz aguda, se dio cuenta que era una auténtica bruja. Se preguntaba por qué había invertido tanto tiempo en ella, ya que no le había dado nada a cambio. Y últimamente el sexo ni siquiera había sido bueno.

Sería estupendo conocer a una mujer que no se preocupara de que su pelo se revolviese durante las relaciones sexuales, o que disfrutara de algunas de las cosas atrevidas que lo encendían.

Era insinuar el tema de los azotes o jugar con sus esposas y a uno lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

¿Y follar por el culo? ¡Olvídalo!

Ni siquiera lo menciones.

Por suerte, él tenía dos días libres para pasarse el día tumbado y compadecerse de sí mismo.

De camino a su dormitorio, se quitó el resto de su ropa, la dejó caer en un montón sobre una silla y abrió la ducha en el baño. El agua caliente revivió sus cansados músculos e hizo que se sintiera casi humano otra vez. Quizás en un rato se pondría algo de ropa y bajaría a Ray's. Siempre podía buscar a algunos de los chicos, para una partida de billar, o simplemente para tomar una cerveza. Hasta podría tener suerte y que apareciese una dulce y deliciosa mujer que dijera: "¿Qué tal una noche de sexo caliente y atrevido?"

Sí, claro.

No es que él lo quisiera siempre así. A veces le gustaba hacerlo lento y dulce. Pero tenía que estar con la persona adecuada. Y esa persona adecuada debía disfrutar el otro tipo tanto como él.

Apagó la ducha y estaba cogiendo una toalla para secarse, cuando el sonido del timbre le atravesó el cerebro reblandecido por el agua. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién demonios podía estar en su puerta?

Por un espantoso momento, pensó que tal vez Leah había decidió acercarse a su casa y regañarlo de nuevo, luego rechazó ese pensamiento.

Demasiado trabajo para ella.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, con más insistencia, como si quien fuera se hubiera quedado pegado a él.

"Está bien, está bien. Espera un poco. Ya voy. "

Se envolvió la toalla a la cintura, atravesó el pasillo, abrió la puerta... y se quedó con la boca abierta.

En el umbral estaba la creación más tentadora y deslumbrante que hubiera visto en…, bueno, no podía recordar cuánto tiempo. Rizos castaños con mechones pardo-rojizos cayendo en cascada por su espalda, ojos color avellana con motas doradas que lo miraban fijamente por debajo de una espesa capa de pestañas, y por si fuera poco, unos labios que contrastaban con un cutis cremoso.

Llevaba una bata de seda que apenas rozaba la parte superior de sus muslos, y a menos que su vista lo engañara, debajo estaba completamente desnuda. Los endurecidos pezones se marcaban en el blando material, y al moverse, las solapas de la bata se abrieron un poco en la parte inferior para mostrar... espera... ¿era un coño depilado frente a él?

Sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo a la boca. Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse envolviéndolo alrededor de su polla, chupando, jugando, su lengua lamiendo...

_Ya basta, Black. Contrólate._

Tragó saliva, cosa difícil de hacer ya que tenía la boca seca, y respiró hondo. ¿Si parpadeaba, desaparecería?

"Um, hola Jacob".

¿Jacob? ¿Ella sabía su nombre? ¿No era un error?

"Tal vez llego en mal momento." Parecía insegura. "Yo-Yo puedo volver más tarde. O algo así."

"No." Gritó, respiró y dijo más suavemente: "No. No te vayas. Qué... "

"Jacob, soy yo. Reneesmé."

Él volvió a parpadear.

"¿Reneesmé Swan?"

¿La protagonista de todos los sueños eróticos que había tenido durante los últimos seis meses, desde que se mudó al lado? ¿La mujer a la que más le gustaría follar? ¿La mujer por cuyo calor húmedo vendería su alma para poder meter la lengua? ¿La inalcanzable Reneesmé Swan? ¿De pie en la puerta de su casa, casi desnuda?

"Um, sí. Yo, eh, hola, Reneesmé. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Él vio la indecisión en su cara de nuevo. Sujetó su brazo para evitar que se marchase. Ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

"Bueno, es algo así como que… Hoy es mi cumpleaños."

"Felicidades".

"Gracias. De todos modos, tenía planeada una especie de celebración especial, pero parece que no tengo con quien compartirla. Así que me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar una copa de vino conmigo."

Le ofreció la copa vacía. Sofocó una risa.

"La copa está vacía, por si no te has dado cuenta".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "El vino está al lado, en mi casa. Me preguntaba si, es decir, ¿te gustaría venir y ayudarme a celebrar mi cumpleaños? "

Logró no sujetarla con ambas manos, y luchó por mantener el control.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando.

"Claro, Reneesmé. Iré a tomar una copa de vino contigo. Sólo déjame ponerme algo de ropa..."

"No." Ahora fue ella la que grito.

Se humedeció los labios, asomando la punta de la lengua entre ellos, y volviéndolo loco. Estaba teniendo grandes dificultades para evitar que su polla golpeara su toalla.

"¿No?"

"Quiero decir, que puedes venir tal y como estas" Ella se ruborizó. "Ven, quiero decir."

Se encontró sonriendo de alguna manera. "Vamos a hacer una cosa, me pongo los vaqueros y estaré ahí. ¿Te parece bien?"

"E-Está bien." Ella hizo una señal con la mano en dirección a su casa. "Voy a ir a abrir el vino. Dejaré la puerta abierta."

"Voy en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Bien".

Ella le ofreció una leve sonrisa, y se giró hacia su casa. Jacob no podía apartar los ojos del movimiento de sus caderas y el bamboleo de su culo en la tela de seda brillante. Cerró sus manos en puños para evitar sujetarla, tirando de los tentadores globos, apartándolos para mirar lo que él sabía iba a ser el ano más dulce del mundo.

_Jesús, Jacob, enfríate. Sólo te ofrece copa para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ya. Y por eso viene aquí, toda desnuda, y no quiere que me vista._

Iba hablando consigo mismo mientras se ponía los vaqueros y se peinaba un poco.

"No te hagas ilusiones", se dijo una y otra vez. "Y no vayas y le agarres el culo en cuanto te reciba en la puerta. Muéstrale que tienes modales".

Pero Jesús, qué duro sería. Tanto como dura estaba su polla. Había estado celoso de todos los chicos de portada con trajes caros que había visto salir con Reneesmé. En realidad, para ser sincero, no había parecido colada por ninguno de ellos.

Fue a ponerse una camisa, pero cambió de opinión. Lo había encontrado sólo con una toalla, y ella misma no llevaba demasiada ropa. Así que sin camisa. Se calzó unos mocasines, metió las llaves en su bolsillo y salió por la puerta principal.

_Por favor_, rezó en silencio, _déjame por lo menos aguantar más de cinco minutos antes de rasgarle la ropa y meterme en ella._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Reneesmé estaba en la cocina abriendo el vino, cuando oyó a Jacob entrar y cerrar la puerta principal. Había estado discutiendo consigo misma desde que regresó de su casa, perdiendo siempre. Apenas podía recordar lo que le había dicho, estaba demasiado distraída mirándolo. Todo en él era atractivo, negro vello rizado en el pecho, donde las gotas de agua todavía se veían. Debajo se perfilaban duros músculos, así como en sus brazos y en lo que había podido ver de su abdomen.

No se podía negar el calor que desprendían esos ojos oscuros cuando abrió la puerta y la había visto. O la forma en que la toalla hacía una tienda de campaña al levantarse su polla. Había sentido humedecerse su cálido y oscuro refugio mientras estuvo allí de pie. Y sin vello, la sensación era diez veces más estimulante, creando un profundo latido en su corazón.

Debatió la posibilidad de ocultar la bolsa de juguetes de _las Delicias de Alice_, pero dejarla allí era una gran pista sobre mis intenciones. Esperaría su reacción.

"Hola".

Levantó la vista para verle en la puerta, el pecho todavía desnudo, pantalones vaqueros colgando bajos en las caderas. Se le hizo la boca agua.

"Hola a ti también." Le sirvió una copa de vino. "Espero que te guste el Chardonnay, es lo que suelo comprar. "

"Está bien."

Al tomar la copa que le ofrecía y rozarse los dedos, a Reneesmé le pareció ver chispas en el aire. Tomó un sorbo de su copa e intentó que no le temblaran las manos.

"Reneesmé?"

"¿Sí?" Al mirarle, la sonrisa que vio en su rostro le provocó mariposas en el estómago.

Él cogió la copa de sus dedos, y dejó ambas sobre el mostrador.

"No creo que pueda esperar un minuto más para besarte. Ven aquí."

La tomó en sus brazos, y sus labios bajaron sobre los de ella, a un ritmo suave, jugando sobre ellos. Había esperado algo duro y contundente, pero esto... esto era como una pluma rozando su piel, lo que le hizo temblar las rodillas. Luego succionó el labio inferior en su boca, deslizando su lengua sobre él, y una bola de fuego recorrió cada esquina de su boca.

Empujo su lengua, atrayéndola a su propio calor, mordisqueándole la punta, retorciendo la lengua a su alrededor.

Y mientras la sostenía firmemente, tomó plena posesión de su boca. Parecía como si estuviera follándole la boca con la lengua. Respirar se hizo imposible, pero ella no quería que se detuviera. Notó el grosor de su pene a través del vaquero al apretarse contra su vientre.

_Dámelo_, quería gritar ella_. Ahora mismo_.

Al levantar la cabeza, tenía la respiración tan entrecortada como la suya.

"Eres muy caliente para venir en un paquete tan pequeño, mujer. "

"Si tú lo dices", suspiró ella.

Deslizó las manos por sus hombros, los brazos y las solapas de la ligera bata, aprovechando para separarlas. Inclinando la cabeza, pasó la lengua por la parte superior de sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente, hasta que ella pensó que iba a morirse de necesidad. Al mirarle de nuevo, encontró una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Quién hubiera creído que Reneesmé Swan iba a ser un pequeño paquete tan caliente y tentador?"

¿Tentadora? ¿Ella? Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres criticaran el tamaño de sus pechos y la forma de su culo.

"G-gracias."

Deslizó sus manos hacia delante, para coger sus pezones entre los dedos índice y pulgar, para frotar con un movimiento perezoso, tirando a la vez suavemente de ellos.

"Así que dime, Reneesmé, ¿por qué has elegido pasar tus cumpleaños conmigo y exactamente qué tienes en mente?"

Dios, esto iba a ser tan embarazoso. ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Esforzarse? ¿Ser tímida? ¿Atrevida?

Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó su copa, bebiendo la mitad.

"Hey, Reneesmé." Jacob le quitó la copa. "No te emborraches ahora que acabo de llegar", bromeó. "O al menos, no hasta que respondas mi pregunta."

"¿Jacob, me encuentras atractiva sexualmente?" ¿Oh, Dios, había dicho eso realmente?

Jacob la miró, fríamente, no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

Ella se apartó de él.

"No importa, está bien. Quizás todo esto es un gran error."

Trató de pasar junto a él hacia la sala de estar, pero rápidamente fue interceptada.

"¿Un error? No lo creo. Simplemente me ha sorprendido la pregunta." La giró para hacerle frente, y pudo ver la lujuria brillando en los ojos plateados. "He querido follar contigo desde el primer día que te vi. He tenido más sueños húmedos en los últimos seis meses que los que tuve cuando estaba en secundaria. Únicamente he de mirarte, y se me pone dura".

"Pero nunca..."

"No me ha parecido que te faltase compañía masculina. Pensé que si realmente estuvieras interesada levantarías una ceja o moverías tu lindo culito".

Sus manos le sostenían los brazos, los ojos grises la sondeaban, mientras su deliciosa boca flotaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Entonces miró por encima del hombro y se quedó inmóvil.

"Q-¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué te pasa? "

Volvió la cabeza y lo vio mirando la bolsa de _las Delicias de Alice_.

Una lenta sonrisa asomo a su rostro.

"Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

En dos zancadas estaba sobre la bolsa, abriéndola y volcando su contenido sobre la mesa.

"Reneesmé, no creí que pudieras sorprenderme más, pero he de decir que lo has conseguido. "

Ella intentó alejarlo de sus manos.

"Escucha, Yo..."

Él puso la bolsa fuera de su alcance, con los ojos llenos de malicia.

"Muy bien, estupendo. ¿Por qué no me dices qué está pasando realmente aquí? Y no palabrería, ¿de acuerdo? "

Reneesmé se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando las manos en su regazo. Podía sentir el calor sobre la cara.

"Los compré para celebrar mi cumpleaños. He estado tratando de encontrar al hombre adecuado con quien hacer…cosas... durante meses. Para ayudarme a vivir mis fantasías. Estoy cansada de que los tíos piensen en mí como Miss Goody Two Shoes"(Protagonista de una historia infantil del siglo XVIII, de John Newbery).

El sofá se hundió cuando Jacob se sentó junto a ella.

"Así que vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿De verdad quieres hacer todo esto, utilizar todas estas cosas? Supongo que los plug anales son para ayudarte, para ser follada por el culo".

Reneesmé asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo. ¿Ya pensaba que era una especie de bicho raro?

"¿Y cómo se te ocurrió elegirme? ¿Porque vivo al lado?"

Se mordió el labio. Ya puestos, podía decirlo todo claramente. Así se iría a su casa a reírse, y ella podría esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

"P-Porque he estado soñando contigo durante meses. Y-y sobre hacer estas cosas contigo. Y mi amiga, Alice, dijo que yo debería preguntarte."

"Recuérdame que le dé a Alice las gracias por el regalo", dijo en voz baja. La levantó y la sentó en sobre su regazo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras le desataba el cinturón de la bata. "Reneesmé, no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo hacer esto contigo. Nunca creí que estarías, que… esto... "

"¿En este tipo de cosas?"

"Bueno, sí. Si lo hubiera sabido, me habrías visto tirar la puerta abajo para llegar a ti." La besó en la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, finalmente, besando ligeramente sus labios. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece empezar con la celebración de tu cumpleaños?"

Antes de que pudiera dar voz a más dudas, se apoderó de su boca otra vez, barriendo su interior con la lengua y lamiendo cada zona de la suave piel. Empujó sus piernas, separándoselas, deslizando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la suave piel de sus muslos internos antes de tocar el húmedo coño.

"Ay, cariño." Él rompió el beso, respirando pesadamente. "Un pequeño coño desnudo. Dios mío, se siente como la seda. Reneesmé, eres un sueño húmedo andante."

Mientras hablaba, movía un dedo hacia arriba y abajo por sus labios a lo largo de la ranura, empujando un poco entre los pliegues, en busca de la punta de su clítoris.

"¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerle a este tentador coño?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Mírame", le ordenó, aunque todavía en voz baja.

Ella alzó los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada.

"En primer lugar, te voy a tumbar en la cama con las piernas lo más separadas posible. Después, voy a abrir estos pequeños suaves labios y saciarme con cada centímetro de los agradables, húmedos y resbaladizos recovecos de tu vagina.

Conseguiré sacar ese pequeño clítoris de su escondite, para poder hacerle cosquillas con la punta de la lengua. A continuación, voy a follarte con los dedos, luego con mi lengua, y después con esos vibradores de lujo que has comprado. Para, finalmente, meterte la polla, y follarte hasta ver que te corres de mil maneras distintas. Y vas a hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿verdad? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Dime. Déjame oírte decirlo". Deslizó dos dedos en el coño, buscando el húmedo agujero que lo esperaba. "Di las palabras, y yo te joderé de tantas maneras que no sabrás cuál te gusta más."

Ella tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de hablar. Todo lo que podía sentir eran sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su vagina, frotando la carne blanda, la flexión contra las paredes vaginales.

"Sí. Todo. Hare todo lo que me digas."

"Buena chica. Eso es lo que quería oír. Te prometo que disfrutarás cada minuto." Él acercó su boca a su oído y le lamió la oreja con la punta de la lengua, enviando escalofríos a través de ella. "Y por último, ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer?"

"No." Un calor oscuro la atravesó, y se derramo sobre sus dedos. "¿Qué?"

"Voy a esposarte a la cama, levantar ese lindo culo en el aire, y follarte hasta que te corras, gritando mi nombre."

Al oír eso, se ciñó sobre sus dedos y se inundó con más crema.

"Jesús, Reneesmé, eres la cosa más caliente que nunca haya tocado." Sacó la mano de su coño, empapada por sus jugos y pintó sus pezones con el líquido. Luego los lamió hasta que los hubo limpiado, chupado y llenado de mordiscos.

Cada nervio en su cuerpo vibraba, y su centro palpitante estaba tan caliente que pensó que se incendiaría desde adentro.

Jacob apartó la bata, la puso de pie y le dio la vuelta.

"Inclínate hacia delante, dulzura. Quiero verlo todo. Quiero ver cada pedacito de ti. Haz lo que te digo", dijo él. ¿Y no era eso lo que quería ella también?

Lentamente, se inclinó hasta tocar el suelo con las manos, separando los muslos para darle acceso completo a ella. Suavemente, separó sus labios con los pulgares, haciéndola notar el aire frío en su abierta vagina. Jacob la oyó aspirar una bocanada de aire.

"Precioso. Simplemente fantástico. Dios mío."

Deslizó un dedo en ella, sólo brevemente, y luego sintió sus manos separando los cachetes de su culo. Apretó la yema del pulgar contra el apretado anillo de su ano.

Ella se estremeció con una repentina ola de lujuria.

"¿Te gusta eso, dulzura? Te va a gustar mucho más antes de que terminemos.

Ahora, estate así un minuto. He visto algo en esa bolsa que necesito alcanzar."

Reneesmé cerró los ojos, esperando, preguntándose qué estaba buscando.

Entonces Jacob fue detrás de ella.

"¿Recomienda Alice estas pequeñas bolitas? He oído hablar de ellas y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de usarlas. Otra cosa que voy a tener que agradecerle."

"Sí". Reneesmé estaba sin aliento por la anticipación.

"Bien, porque pienso que realmente van a calentar ese pequeño coño." Sentía dos dedos extendiéndola otra vez, y a la vez, Jacob se deslizó las bolas en la vagina, empujándolas en la medida de lo que pudo. "Bueno, dulzura. Ponte de pie y caminar por la habitación para mí."

Reneesmé se apartó y comenzó a moverse. Una sensación de calor tiro a través de ella, y antes de que ella hubiese dado más de media docena de pasos, ya estaba al borde de la necesidad. Dios mío, Alice no le había avisado suficiente sobre esto. La estimulación iba más allá de lo que jamás había sentido.

"Eso es, dulzura. Dime cómo se siente." Su voz era baja y espesa por el deseo.

"Arde", susurró.

"¿Dónde? Dime dónde, y yo te haré sentir mucho mejor." Se acercó por detrás y metió las manos bajo sus pechos, frotando los pezones como lo había hecho antes, apretándolos ligeramente.

"Todo mi interior. Oh, Dios, Jacob, me hace sentir caliente por dentro y por fuera."

Inclinó su boca hasta la oreja.

"¿Siente tu dulce coño como si quisiera ser jodido?"

"Sí. Sí. Quiere que lo follen."

"Y así será, dulzura. Largo y duro. Pero vamos a hacer un montón de otras cosas, en primer lugar, todas esas cosas que te has estado imaginando." Él le dio la vuelta y la besó, duro y profundo. "Feliz cumpleaños, Reneesmé Swan. Estoy seguro que voy a disfrutar celebrarlo contigo. "


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Reneesmé no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Aun débil por el fuerte beso, estaba ahí, de pie, completamente desnuda delante de un hermoso y sexy Jacob Black, vistiendo sólo las increíblemente altas zapatillas color albaricoque, con dos pequeñas bolas dándole vueltas en la vagina que enviaban chispas de increíble calor a través de su cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Y los ojos de Jacob devoraban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Um, ¿qué tal un poco más de vino?" Dios, necesitaba algo si iba a pasar un rato con esas bolas en su interior. Sentía como más jugos goteaban de su coño y se deslizaban por sus muslos.

Jacob alcanzó la bolsa de color rosa de _las Delicias de Alice_, se acercó a ella, luego mordió ligeramente cada uno de los pezones de Reneesmé.

"¿Qué te parece si nos trasladamos al dormitorio, para estar más cómodos, y nos llevamos el vino allí?"

"B-bien".

Sus ojos negros estaban enfocados en ella.

"¿Dudas, Reneesmé? Porque una vez lleguemos a la habitación, el tren sale. Si has cambiado de opinión lo entenderé, pero dímelo ahora."

Reneesmé respiró hondo y exhaló.

"No. No voy a cambiar de opinión en absoluto. El dormitorio esta por ahí. "

Recorrió el corto pasillo, sabiendo que Jacob tenía los ojos clavado en el culo, deliberadamente balanceaba sus caderas. Que resultó ser más complicado de hacer de lo que pensaba, ya que las bolas mágicas seguían dando vueltas en su coño, y su pobre y atormentada vagina ya estaba gritando jódeme, jódeme.

Una vez en su habitación, se obligó a mostrar una calma que no sentía y encendió las velas que había colocado alrededor de la habitación. Aromas de jazmín y mimosa llenaban el aire. El reproductor de CD estaba preparado con su selección en su mesita de noche, y lo puso en marcha. Se estaba girando para localizar a Jacob cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, pensionándola por la espalda, las manos rodeándola para sostener sus pechos.

"Tienes las tetas más increíbles, Reneesmé," murmuró. "Tan respingonas y perfectas. Y los pezones... Podría estar jugar con ellos toda la noche." Como para subrayar lo dicho, tomó sus pezones entre los dedos pulgar e índice y comenzó a rodar y tirar, lo que la dejó aún más necesitada que antes. "Me los voy a meter en el boca y voy a chuparlos hasta que no puedas soportarlo más. Y cada vez que los pellizque así..." apretó ", lo sentirás directamente en el corazón de tu pequeño coño desnudo. ¿Sientes esto?"

"Oh, sí." Ella se apoyó contra él, un rápido rayo paso a través de su cuerpo, y sintió su pene presionando contra ella a través de la tela de sus vaqueros. El masculino aroma de él le llenaba la nariz, y el pelo de su pecho se frotaba claramente contra su espalda. "Quítate la ropa. Quiero verte, también."

"En un minuto", murmuró.

Le dio un suave mordisco en la sensible piel de la cuerva entre el hombro y el cuello, y su vientre se apretó. Al balancearse ella ligeramente, las bolas se movieron, y unas olas de fuego la atravesaron de nuevo.

"Cada vez estas más caliente, Reneesmé?" Deslizó una mano hasta sus resbaladizos labios, separándolos con un dedo y facilitando que se deslizara por su ranura. "Oh, sí. Caliente no empieza a describirlo, ¿no, cariño? Esta más húmeda que una tormenta. Eso es bueno, Reneesmé. Me gusta que una mujer pueda inundar mi mano, mi boca. Y mi polla".

Pasó su jugo con el dedo peinando hacia atrás por la raja de su culo, deslizándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Te gusta esto?"

"Sí." fue la respuesta en un suspiro. "Oh, sí." Ella movió su culo para empujarlo contra su intrusión. Al darse cuenta que él esperaba que dijera más de una palabra, añadió, "Me encanta la sensación de tu dedo en mi culo."

"Bueno, en realidad no está dentro todavía, dulzura, pero nos ocuparemos de ello." Mordió el mismo lugar del hombro de nuevo. "Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que nunca has sido follada por el culo antes, así que si queremos hacerlo esta noche, vamos a asegurarnos que estés lista."

Sujetándola con un brazo por la cintura, colocó una de las almohadas al filo de la cama. La inclinó sobre ella, usando un pie para separar sus piernas. Las bolas rodaron una contra otra dentro de sí, y Reneesmé sentía como sus jugos brotaban de la vagina nuevamente y corrían por el interior de sus muslos. Jacob frotó los dedos contra los labios de su coño, recogiendo la humedad.

"¿Reneesmé?"

"¿Mmm?"

¿Por qué seguía queriendo tener una conversación?

"Quiero que te agarres los cachetes de tu culo y los separes para mí. Necesito las dos manos, dulzura, y quiero cuidar bien de este dulce culo virgen".

_Oh, Dios_. Bien, querías esto, chica. Y seguro que Jacob aprecia lo que le ofreces.

Reneesmé respiró hondo, apoyó las manos en las mejillas de su culo y se las separo, tanto como podía. Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron al notar la respiración de Jacob.

"Preciosa. Increíblemente hermosa."

Sus dedos estaban allí, extendiendo la humedad que había recogido de su lloroso centro, pintando en el apretado anillo de su ano. Al primer toque, una pulsante oscura ola de lujuria la atravesó.

_Finalmente voy a hacerlo. Finalmente voy a ser follada por el culo. Y por un hombre con el que podría quedarme en la cama el resto de mi vida._

Sus uñas raspaban suavemente contra la apertura, para después alejar la mano.

"No te detengas." Ella meneó el culo hacia él y trató de abrirse aún más. ¿Estaba pensando en torturarla también?

Jacob se rió, con un sonido profundo y ronco. "Sólo estoy cogiendo un poco de este estupendo y fresco lubricante de tu bolsa de regalos. Tu culo es muy estrecho, Reneesmé. No quiero hacerte daño." Luego se inclinó sobre ella y acercó sus labios a su oreja. "Empezaré a prepararte para que estés lista para mi polla, dulzura. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Voy a darle tanto placer a tu culo que me suplicaras por más."

Reneesmé se estremeció mientras un oscuro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

"Así que primero voy a abrir ese culo virgen con los dedos," relató Jacob. "Te aseguro que será agradable y relajado. A continuación, vamos a trabajar con los plug anales que has comprado desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande. ¿De acuerdo? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo deja de hablar y haz algo".

Jacob se rió de nuevo, con un sonido cálido. "Te va a encantar, Reneesmé. Te lo prometo."

Algo fresco empujo contra su ano, y el dedo de Jacob se deslizó cuidadosamente dentro de su oscuro canal, extendiendo la lubricación alrededor. El continuo empuje de su dedo saliendo y entrando disparó una necesidad dentro de ella.

"Dos dedos ahora, Reneesmé. Dios, me gustaría poder meter mi mano entera. Eres tan jodidamente estrecha. No puedo esperar para que mi polla entre aquí."

Deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, luego los sacó de nuevo, y de repente sintió hasta el límite, el ardor en la piel.

"¿Jacob?"

"Tres dedos, dulzura. Sólo relájate. Respira por la boca. No quiero que el plug anal te duela al insertarlo" Él folló su culo con sus dedos, haciendo tijera con ellos y moviéndolos para estirar los músculos y aflojarlos. "Aquí hay otro pequeño regalo para ti, dulzura".

Retiró la mano y en los siguientes segundos una bofetada cayó en picado sobre su trasero.

¡Azotes!

Había leído sobre cómo estimulaban los nervios, pero no estaba preparada para la avalancha de fuego que se propagó hacia abajo por su núcleo ya fundido y por su clítoris.

Esperó el siguiente, y al no llegar, volvió la cabeza, tratando de mirarlo.

"Más", rogó. "Por favor".

Escuchó esa risita de nuevo.

"¿Por qué, Reneesmé Swan, creo que podrías convertirte en adicta a las nalgadas?"

Él hizo aterrizar otro golpe, y otro. Con cada golpe su cuerpo se sacudía, las bolas de marfil en su vagina giraban y su carne interior de volvía más y más caliente. Jacob deslizó sus dedos de nuevo en su culo, y luego le dio otra nalgada otra vez, pequeños estremecimientos corrían por su cuerpo y su convulsionada vagina. Ella se apoderó de la cubierta acolchada de su cama, sorprendida de haber podido incluso tener un pequeño orgasmo sin un vibrador o una polla.

"Ay, cariño." Él le colocó un beso en cada una de las mejillas de su culo. "Eres definitivamente muy caliente. Estoy muy contento de que lo hayas guardado todo para mí." Consiguió una última nalgada. "Bueno, dulzura, respira profundamente para mí, ¿quieres?"

Apretó el plug anal bien lubricado contra la roseta de su ano y empezó a empujarlo. Reneesmé intentó apartarse, pero un brazo en la espalda la mantuvo en su lugar.

"No luches, Reneesmé. Puedes tomarlo. Si no puedes tomar esto, no podrás tomar mi polla, y no voy a ser capaz de follarte por el culo. Tú no quiere que eso suceda, ¿verdad? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a relajarse. Jacob reanudó la presión y luego, con un último esfuerzo, el tapón se asentó entero dentro de ella. Él le dio una última bofetada en el culo, y Reneesmé pensó que iba a desmayarse por las sensaciones que inundaban su coño.

"¿Se siente bien dulzura?"

Reneesmé asintió con la cabeza.

"No te muevas. Simplemente permanece así durante un minuto."

Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa. Reneesmé se estaba concentrando en no permitir que otro de esos mini-orgasmos la alcanzara. Oyó ruidos detrás de ella, y luego sintió carne caliente contra las nalgas. ¡Su polla! Trató de moverse de nuevo contra él.

"Uh uh. Todavía no."

Metió la mano bajo ella y le dio la vuelta de repente, las bolas en su vagina se movieron contra ella, enviando claras ondas por el choque a su vientre y haciendo que sus músculos vaginales se contrajesen. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el largo cuerpo ya desnudo de Jacob y pensó que podría correrse solo por mirarlo.

El vello oscuro en el pecho dibujaba una flecha hacia su ombligo y terminaba en un nido de gruesos rizos en la base de su pene. Y éste era magnífico, hinchado de una manera increíble, forrado de venas palpitantes, con una gota de líquido pre seminal brillando en la cabeza de color púrpura. Pensó en tenerlo dentro de sus dos canales, y un escalofrío de placer corrió a través de ella.

Jacob pasó el dedo sobre la cabeza de su pene, y luego la arrastró contra sus labios.

"¿Te gusta mi sabor, Reneesmé?" Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y se lamió los labios, dijo: "Espera a que te joda la boca y te llene de mucho más de esto. No puedo esperar a sentir tus pequeños y suaves labios rodeándome y tu lengua acariciándome. "Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. "Pero esta noche es toda sobre ti, dulzura".

Mientras hablaba, su pene se sacudió en su mano, y Reneesmé vio a sus músculos tensarse. Jacob estaba tan caliente como ella.

La deslizó un poco hacia atrás en la cama, inclinó las piernas para extenderla separadas entre sí y le plantó los pies en el colchón. Oyó un leve ruido y levantó la cabeza. Jacob estaba de rodillas delante de ella. Sus dedos le acariciaron los labios, froto el coño y se deslizaron dentro de ella. Los músculos vaginales se cerraron sobre ellos, y él se echó a reír mientras retiraba la mano.

"Qué coño tan dulce, no sé si primero quiero follarlo con los dedos, comérmelo, o ver cómo te corres con uno de esos interesante vibradores que has comprado. ¿Qué será, Reneesmé? ¿Qué te gustaría primero? "

"Lo que sea ", jadeó. "Pero haz algo". Entre las bolitas y los malvados dedos, ella estaba tan caliente que no le importaba.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer una combinación. Relájate, dulzura. Tenemos toda la noche."

Jacob se hubiera pellizcado a sí mismo si sus dedos no estuvieran ya ocupados explorando el húmedo y rosado coño que estaba devorando con su mirada. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que la pequeña dulzura, sabrosa y reservada, de la puerta de al lado, por la que había estado suspirando durante tantos meses, sería como una pequeña pistola caliente que quería el mismo tipo de sexo que él?

Vale, no había tenido sexo anal de ningún tipo antes, con o sin juguetes. Pero ella le dijo que soñaba con ello, sobre él y había comprado todo este arsenal. Él iba a hacer esta noche tan memorable para ella que le querría tener a su alrededor para siempre. La idea hizo que su polla se contrajera.

Tocó la base del plug por el extremo. Reneesmé gimió, y su crema manó a borbotones. Jesús, escuchar los gemidos de placer que exhalaba, era tan placentero que bastaba para hacerle correrse. Respiró hondo, recordándose a sí mismo que debía mantener el control. Estaba decidido a mantener a raya su propio orgasmo hasta que hubiera satisfecho a Reneesmé de todas las formas que quería. Si podía, lo haría.

"Bueno, dulzura. Allá vamos".

Metiendo la mano en la bolsa de color rosa que había a su lado, sacó el Pocket

Rocket, algo bueno para empezar. Podía tantearla y atormentarla con él y todavía tendría una mano y su boca libre para usarlas en ella. Lo encendió, lo paso suavemente alrededor de sus labios externos, sujetándola con la otra mano cuando saltó al primer toque. Él sonrió al ver que más crema salía desde su interior.

Continuo arriba y abajo, primero por el exterior, a continuación, en el interior. Los codiciosos músculos de su vagina comenzaron a temblar, y giro la otra mano para que su dedo llegara a su clítoris. Deslizando la punta hacia su apertura, comenzó a pellizcar y frotar su clítoris al mismo tiempo con el vibrador. Reneesmé gimió más fuerte y trató de mover las caderas.

Estaba fascinado, viendo la húmeda carne cambiar de color, y cuando el vibrador se insertó en ella, casi se salió de la cama. Él sabía que las vibraciones estaban estimulando las bolas que había dejado en ella, y el empuje de sus caderas le dijo que estaba subiendo al borde de un orgasmo.

"¿Se siente bien el dulzura?" Cuando ella no respondió, le pellizcó el clítoris de nuevo. "Vamos, Reneesmé. Quiero escucharte decirme exactamente cómo te sientes, o te dejo".

"No, no, no." Su voz estaba teñida de desesperación. "No pares, No pares, No pares"

"Entonces dímelo, dulzura. ¿Sientes todo el interior caliente y tembloroso? "

"Siiiii." Sus caderas rebotaban. "Sí, lo sé. Puedo sentir el vibrador por todo mi interior. Dios, Jacob, está haciendo danzar a las bolas, y mi coño está tan caliente que creo que va a arder".

"Estás cremosa, bebé. Todo este líquido delicioso que sale de ti. Tengo que saborearte." Él tiró del consolador, se inclinó y le pasó la lengua desde la base de su raja hasta la parte superior, luego deslizó el vibrador de nuevo. "Mmmm. Sabes cómo los albaricoques, Reneesmé. Albaricoques dulces, y deliciosos. "

Ella se retorcía tanto que apenas podía sujetarla. Él sostuvo sus muslos separados con sus anchos hombros, pero sus manos hacían todo lo que podían para mantener el Rocket cumpliendo su tarea y evitar que Reneesmé rebotara en la cama. Ella estaba temblando, empapada, y cada vez que rozaba el dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris, soltaba otro pequeño grito.

"Por favor, Jacob. Por favor, por favor, por favor." Su pecho subía y bajaba con el esfuerzo por respirar, y un brillo de sudor fino cubría su piel. Sam quería lamer cada centímetro de ella, parecía muy tentador.

"Por favor, ¿qué, dulzura? ¿Quieres correrte? "

"Sí, sí, sí. Tengo que correrme. Oh, por favor."

"Está bien, nena. Déjame ver cómo ese coño caliente se vuelve salvaje".

Giro la velocidad de la vibración, y lo empujó aún más hasta que toco las bolas de su vagina.

Su otra mano pellizco el clítoris y tiró de él. Reneesmé estalló como fuegos artificiales, pequeños gritos brotaban de su garganta, inundando de líquido sus manos y corriendo por la raja de su culo. Ella apretó los muslos en los hombros, tratando de mantener sus piernas cerradas, pero las mantuvo implacablemente abiertas, mirando cada pequeño espasmo a través de su liso y resbaladizo coño.

El vibrador sonaba incansablemente, llevándola aún más alto, hasta que por fin los temblores cesaron, los muslos de Reneesmé aliviaron la presión sobre sus hombros y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse. Mientras sus piernas cayeron de nuevo sobre la cama ella jadeaba, apagó el cohete, lo tiró sobre la cama, y sus largos dedos se deslizaron dentro de ella para arrastrar las pequeñas bolas de marfil. Luego se subió a la cama con ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos y la besó, sus jugos aun en sus labios.

"Saboréate a ti misma en mí, Reneesmé", la instó. "Saborea lo dulce que eres."

Obedientemente se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, y abrió su boca para que la saqueara.

"¿Bien, dulzura?" Levantó la cabeza-y lamió a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por las réplicas, y podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. "Sí. Oh, sí. Bueno".

"Me alegro. Pero sabes que sólo es el comienzo. Tenemos muchos juguetes más para probar." Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había calmado por completo, luego se sentó y tiró de ella hacia él. "Es hora de un poco de ese vino."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

La cabeza de Reneesmé daba vueltas, y Jacob todavía no había introducido su pene en ella. De todos los orgasmos que ella había tenido -los que se había dado a sí misma y de las baratas imitaciones con los chicos que había salido-, éste lo superaba con creces. Y si esto era sólo el comienzo, no estaba segura de cómo iba a manejar el subir más alto.

Aspiró el aroma de jazmín y mimosa que llenaban la sala. El Jazz de Bluesy sonaba suavemente de fondo, y el cuerpo de Jacob se sentía tan bien contra el suyo. Sus manos, esas malvadas manos, jugaban con su coño como si fuera un instrumento musical, sabiendo qué cuerdas tocar. No sabía qué esperar cuando había emitido la invitación, pero su inesperada ternura, combinada con su evidente deseo, ayudaba a disipar los nervios que había comenzado a tener. Y él parecía estar disfrutando de esto tanto como ella.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, el brazo de Jacob curvado protectoramente a su alrededor. Bebió un sorbo de su vino y le acarició su hombro, apoyándose en él. Ella no podía mantener los ojos fuera de su magnífica polla, la miraba con sus deslumbrantes ojos.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se deslizó de la cama, puso su vino en la mesa de noche y cogió el rígido eje con una mano. Un toque de su lengua recogió la formación de pre-semen, y ella saboreo el sabor salado en su boca. Metió la punta de la lengua en la ranura, en busca de más.

"Cuidado, dulzura." la voz de Jacob tenía un sonido irregular. "Cuando me corra, quiero que los músculos de tu increíblemente apretado coño me rodeen, o bien tu caliente y apretado culo. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para que me la chupes. Además, esta noche es para ti."

"Pero, ¿y si lo quiero hacer?" Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, luego deslizó la otra mano hacia abajo hasta sus bolas. El agudo silbido de su aliento fue su recompensa.

"Quiero que te sientas tan bien como me haces sentir a mí." Ella le hizo cosquillas en las pelotas con la punta de los dedos, mientras su lengua encontraba su camino en la ranura en la parte superior de su polla.

Jacob salto de la cama como un rayo, agarrando sus muñecas.

"Me alegro de que quieras, pero vamos a ocuparnos de ti primero. Luego, nos concentraremos en mí. "

Reneesmé se rió y trató de llegar nuevamente a él, pero de repente se encontró boca abajo sobre la cama, con sus caderas en el borde, los pies colgando hacia el suelo.

El brazo de Jacob presionaba suavemente en su espalda, manteniéndola en posición. Se puso de pie entre sus piernas, separándolas. Cuando sintió el filo de la primera bofetada, ella saltó tanto como su posición le permitía, para luego empujar su culo hacia él. Se echó a reír.

"Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Me lo imaginaba. Voy a pasar al siguiente plug en un minuto, pero quiero calentar bien este culo en primer lugar."

Reneesmé jamás creyó que disfrutaría tanto de los azotes. Jacob golpeó con fuerza suficiente para que picase, enviando calor hasta su matriz y haciendo que el oscuro túnel de su culo quemara por eso. Ella era más consciente de la sensación de plenitud por el plug, y al mismo tiempo que se ponía nerviosa por tomar algo más grande, estaba deseando que se pusiera manos a la obra. Movió su culo hacia él.

"¿Más?" Se rió, se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla. Sus dedos trazaron una delicada línea por la espalda, que terminó en la base del plug. "No seas codiciosa dulzura. Hay más de dónde vino este. Muy bien, respira hondo."

Lo hizo, y mientras sacaba el tapón de su culo, dejó salir su aliento lentamente.

Luego sus dedos fueron hacia adentro otra vez, extendiendo más lubricante a través de su oscuro canal, acariciando los tejidos internos.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! "Ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Cuál era ese lugar?"

"¿Te hace sentir bien dulzura?" Con la otra mano le acarició la espalda y las mejillas de su culo. Sus manos dejaban una estela de fuego dondequiera que la tocara. "Te sentirás mucho mejor muy pronto."

Mientras le acariciaba con los dedos dentro y fuera de su culo, una sensación de delicioso calor se deslizó a través de ella. Se preguntó por un momento si podría conseguir que dejase sus dedos allí toda la noche. Entonces se dio cuenta que se iba a perder todo el resto de la diversión.

"Pon el siguiente tapón, Jacob. Ahora"

Se agachó junto a ella otra vez.

"Esta vez voy a usar uno con vibrador."

Sus músculos internos se cerraron por sus palabras, la lujuria y la oscuridad rodando a través de ella. La cabeza del plug invadió el apretado anillo de su ano, que se movió lentamente en su interior mientras Jacob ejercía una presión constante.

Empujó hacia él para ayudarle.

"Oh, sí, lo quieres, ¿no es así, Reneesmé? No sabes lo mucho que me excita ver desaparecer este plug en tu culo. Eso es, empuja hacia atrás para mí, nena. Bien, bien." El sonido de su caliente voz y sus alentadoras palabras la empujaban más hacia él. "Bien, Reneesmé. Está dentro. Y es un hermoso espectáculo."

Reneesmé se sentía como si estuviera rellena de arriba a abajo, pero una vez que el tapón se asentó, se ajustó a ella con más facilidad de lo que esperaba. Todavía dudaba de su capacidad para tomar el más grande, y en última instancia, la polla de Jacob, pero lo ansiaba tanto como para intentarlo. Oh, Dios, lo quería probar.

Pensar en la polla de Jacob dentro de su culo hizo gotear sus jugos.

Jacob le dio la vuelta tumbándola sobre su espalda. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso devorador, hundiendo su lengua casi hasta la garganta. Tocó cada rincón de su boca con pequeños mordiscos, con lengua demandante, los labios sellando ambas bocas. Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo para mantenerlo cerca, pero él tiró hacia atrás y cruzó su garganta con los labios para luego dirigirse a sus pechos.

"Estos pequeños y bonitos senos", murmuró. "Podría estar succionándolos para siempre."

Y procedió a hacer justamente eso. Los dientes rozaron de un lado a otro hasta que sus pezones se hincharon casi a punto de estallar. Cada vez que cogió uno en la boca, chupó con fuerza y los mordisqueó, haciendo que ella gimiera de éxtasis.

Un frío repentino le dijo que su boca había abandonado su carne caliente, para sentir su lengua deslizándose sobre de su ombligo, introduciéndose en él brevemente para saborearlo, y finalmente llegar a su clítoris. Sus caderas se movieron con impaciencia y empujó su pelvis hacia la cara.

"Tranquila, tranquila." Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa. En ese momento, movió su mano y el plug en el culo empezó a vibrar.

"¡Oh, Jacob! Oh, Dios mío." su cuerpo cobró vida en todas partes, las sensaciones golpeando sus pechos, su vagina, cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a temblar otra vez, y sabía que si ella misma se tocase, encontraría un torrente fresco de crema.

Y la sensación se detuvo.

"No." le gritó ella. "No te detengas. Enciéndelo de nuevo."

"¿Lo quieres de vuelta dulzura?" Su voz era baja, caliente. "Con una condición."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de condición? Dios, Jacob, lo quiero ahora".

"Voy a encenderlo, pero mientras lo hago quiero ver cómo te masturbas".

Sus ojos se abrieron, y el calor se arrastró hasta sus mejillas.

_¿Ruborizarse? Bueno, eso era estúpido. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga vergüenza de nada en este momento?_

"Lo harás, ¿verdad, Reneesmé? ¿Masturbarte? La mayoría de las mujeres lo hacen. Quiero verlo."

"Está bien, está bien." Ella estaba rodando de un lado a otro. "Solo activa el plug de nuevo."

"Está bien, nena. Voy a encenderlo. Vamos a ver cómo lo haces."

Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera creído que se masturbaría delante de Jacob Black. Pero la caliente mirada en sus ojos, la mirada de aprecio por su cuerpo, le hizo anhelarlo de repente.

Cuando el vibrador encendido se deslizó desde sus manos hasta sus labios, la rutina familiar se hizo cargo de sí misma. Normalmente necesita algún tipo de lubricante, pero esta noche era innecesario por lo muy empapada que estaba.

Sus delgados dedos abrieron los labios exteriores, y las puntas de sus dedos buscaron su clítoris, ahora tan sensible que parecía como si estuviera tocando un nervio desnudo. Automáticamente frotó la punta arriba y abajo, para localizar el punto más efectivo y centrarse en él. A medida que el plug vibraba en ella, sus caderas se levantaron de la cama, empujando su coño sobre sus manos.

"Reneesmé, eres tan digna de ver." Flotaba la voz de Jacob desde sus piernas, el tono ajustado por el deseo. Luego se unieron a ella sus manos, abriéndola más. "Desliza tus dedos en el interior, dulzura. Déjame ver cómo te follas."

Con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo vibrando por el plug, y el clítoris pidiendo socorro a gritos, deslizó dos dedos dentro de su vagina y empezó a acariciarse a sí misma.

Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera imaginando que eran los dedos de Jacob. Más y más rápido, más y más duro. Los dedos de Jacob presionaban abriéndola más amplia.

"Sigue, Reneesmé. Dulzura, esto es muy excitante, ver esos delicados dedos tuyos entrando y saliendo de ese estrecho canal. ¿Sientes la crema por toda la mano, Reneesmé? ¿La sientes?"

"Sí", jadeó. "Sí puedo sentirla".

"Córrete, bebé. Hazlo ahora. "

Ella comenzó a masajear su clítoris con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su coño. Sus caderas empujaban con sus movimientos, y el plug zumba alegremente en la distancia. Sentía el orgasmo construyéndose, apretado y caliente, tirando hacia arriba en su interior. Se acarició cada vez más rápido, moviendo sus caderas cada vez más fuerte.

Y entonces el orgasmo la atravesó, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose. Sus paredes interiores contrayéndose con espasmos, y el líquido brotó de ella como una cascada. Jacob dio un tirón a los dedos del interior de su vagina, y ella luchó para empujarlos de vuelta otra vez.

"No," le ordenó, con los dedos estirando su agujero aún más. "Quiero tener una vista perfecta de cómo te corres. Vamos, nena. Dámelo. Sí, así, así."

La emoción en su voz no hacía más que aumentar la intensidad de su orgasmo, y la hacía agitarse indefensa en sus manos. Cuando todo terminó, y él apago el plug, se desplomó en la cama, jadeando, pero más satisfecha de lo que había estado nunca. El olor de su sexo estaba en todas partes.

Jacob se arrastró a su lado, cogiéndola en brazos y abrazándola.

"Te hace querer más, ¿verdad?" preguntó él mientras acariciaba los rizos húmedos de su cara.

"Sí". Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Oh, Jacob, me siento como si mi orgasmo todavía estuviera tratando de salir."

"Es así, nena. Correrte así, abrirte así, sólo te hace querer más. Y quiero que quieras más." Él la besó suavemente. "¿Qué te pareció el tapón con vibración?"

"Oh", chilló, "Me encantó. Nunca me imaginé que me sentiría tan, tan, tan... "

"¿Decadente?"

"Mmm, tal vez. No puedo esperar a sentir tu polla empujando allí, Jacob".

"Y no puedo esperar para hacerlo. Pero tenemos un plug más que utilizar antes de intentarlo. Y hay más juegos que disfrutar. Pero ahora creo que es hora de otra copa de vino."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

El vino, junto con los aromas suaves de las velas y las melodías de la música en el reproductor de CD, tenían a Reneesmé al borde de los nervios. Apoyándose en Jacob con fuerza, el cuerpo duro le dio una extraña sensación de confort potenciada por el deseo sexual.

Ella inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente como para acariciarle la mejilla contra el pelo encrespado del pecho, luego se trasladó a su boca y arrastró los dientes a uno de sus planos pezones masculinos. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada y tan caliente, al mismo tiempo. Incluso agotada, su cuerpo exigía más, quería más.

Jacob le tomó la mejilla y movió la cabeza.

"Te lo dije, habrá mucho tiempo para eso más adelante. Va a ser bastante difícil tenerte así."

"Entonces jódeme ahora, Jacob." Ella le acarició el pecho y dejó su mano a la deriva hacia la parte inferior. "No quiero esperar más para sentirte dentro de mí."

"Sí, sí, dulzura". Inclino el rostro y le dio un beso duro, hiriente, su lengua devoraba su boca, chupando de ella, antes de que él la dejase ir. "Reneesmé, ésta es la mejor noche de sexo que he tenido en mi vida, y no quiero apresurarla. Apenas hemos usado la mitad de tu bolsa de juguetes. Sé que esta es la celebración de tu cumpleaños, pero maldita sea, no estoy seguro de cuál de los dos está disfrutando más".

Ella se rió y se tragó el resto del vino.

"Está bien. No quiero apresurar nada entonces. Pero estoy tan caliente por ti."

_Dios, ¿estaba ella realmente hablando? ¿Era el_ _vino o Jacob haciendo que se sintiera así?_

"No más de lo que lo estoy yo por ti, nena."

Volvió el rostro sobre su hombro.

"¿Vas a poner el tercer tapón ahora?"

Se rió entre dientes.

"Quién pensaría que Reneesmé Swan estaría tan caliente por tener su culo sometido. ¿Realmente te gusta, dulzura? "

"Mmmhmm. ¿Jacob?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres azotarme primero y meter los dedos en mí otra vez?"

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, y por el rabillo del ojo vio la polla doblarse.

"Jesús, Reneesmé. Sí, pero ten piedad de mi pobre polla. No diga cosas como esa muy fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Pero quiero que tú te corras, también."

"Lo haré, cuando sea el momento. Pero este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, y quiero que la experiencia sea todo lo que imaginabas."

Ella sonrió.

"Gracias." Ella pellizcó uno de sus pezones, riendo cuando saltó. "Sólo tienes que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Dámelo, Jacob. Quiero ver si puedo tomarlo. "

La besó en la frente.

"Es un placer. Y será un poco diferente esta vez."

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, se había tirado sobre la cama y la había vuelto sobre sus rodillas.

"Un poco más, dulzura, ¿de acuerdo?"

El plug comenzó a vibrar en el culo otra vez, al tiempo que la primera bofetada golpeaba las mejillas de su culo. El calor la atravesó y una oscura emoción pulso en su palpitante vientre. Jamás creyó que las nalgadas podría volverla tan caliente y ansiosa. Esperó a la siguiente bofetada, y cuando no llego dijo: "Más, Jacob. Quiero más. No te detengas."

Los azotes no siguieron ningún ritmo particular, por lo que no podía preverlos, sólo ansiarlos. Las mejillas de su culo ardían con un calor sexual increíble, su coño dolía y sentía el líquido de su excitación corriendo por ella. ¿Dios, de dónde venía eso?

"Voy a sacar el vibrador, Reneesmé. Respira profundamente."

Y justo cuando lo sacó se reanudaron los azotes. Esta vez con la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha se movía para apartar sus muslos y sus dedos se hundían en su coño. Empezó a follarla con ellos al mismo tiempo que los azotes, pero los movimientos no estaban coordinados, por lo que no podía anticiparlos tampoco.

Las bofetadas llegaban más y más rápido, y sus dedos se hundían más y más fuerte.

Comenzó a encorvarse hacia él, exigiendo el aguijonazo en el culo, el saqueo de su vagina, y la espiral de necesidad empezó a desarrollarse de nuevo. Jacob quitó los dedos, y quiso gritarle que los metiera de nuevo. Sintió el goteo del lubricante en su ano nuevamente, y los azotes se detuvieron mientras deslizaba primeros dos, luego tres dedos en el culo bien lubricado, para regresar al momento a la vagina, de vuelta al ritmo anterior.

Ahora, en vez de atormentarla con azotes la atormentaba en su coño, y sus dedos jodían su culo.

Más duro.

Ambas manos presionando y moviéndose más fuerte. Empezó a moverse hacia él, tratando de atravesar los dos juegos de dedos, remontando más y más alto en la espiral.

Su mano se deslizó fuera de su vagina para tomar su clítoris y tirar de él, arrastrándolo hacia abajo y apretando, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que su orgasmo explotara atravesándola, sacudiéndola.

"Tus dedos", gritó. "Mete tus dedos otra vez dentro de mí."

"En un minuto." su voz llena de lujuria.

Al resistirse ella y encogerse en su regazo, apartó las mejillas de su culo mientras con un movimiento suave introdujo el último y mayor plug. Reneesmé gritó y se estremeció, insultándolo, mientras mendigaba por algo en su necesitada vagina.

Deslizó casi toda la mano dentro de ella, que lo inundaba, sus músculos apretándose mientras se corría una y otra vez.

Cuando el último espasmo se debilitó, Jacob la levantó y se acostó en la cama con ella, abrazándola. La besó en la comisura de su boca.

"¿Fue bueno dulzura? ¿Te gustó? "

"Sí. Me encantó." Ella movió su trasero. "No puedo creer que metieras ese gran

plug dentro de mí como si nada."

Le dio un beso en los labios.

"Tu apretado culito está bien relajado ahora. Cuando esta vez puse tres dedos, ni siquiera te inmutaste, así que sabía que no sería un problema." Sonrió."Conseguir meter mi polla después de esto será pan comido."

"Sabes, es tan extraño. A pesar de la cantidad de veces y lo fuerte que me he corrido ya, siento que estoy lista para hacerlo todo de nuevo."

"El sexo lujurioso consigue que fluyan los jugos, nena. Puedes permanecer en lo más alto sexualmente durante toda la noche. "

Ella lo miró.

"¿Ha hecho esto muchas veces? ¿Con un montón de mujeres? "

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Lo que he hecho antes no cuenta. Esto, esta noche, es lo importante. Y para mí es como hacerlo por primera vez. Eres tan sensibles, Reneesmé, y ansiosa. Y no me mires extrañada porque me gusta hacer estas cosas contigo."

Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Has olvidado yo soy la que te preguntó? Me preocupaba qué pensaría que soy, bueno, ya sabes, que estarías... "

"¿Disgustado? ¿Asqueado?" Él negó con la cabeza. "Diablos, no. Si yo hubiera sabido que te gustaba esto y querías hacerlo conmigo, me habrías tenido golpeando la puerta."

Ella echó la cabeza hacia ella y le besó con la boca abierta, enredando su lengua con la suya.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí esta noche, Jacob. Voy a tener un cumpleaños maravilloso".

"Y no ha terminado". Se incorporó, tirando de ella con él. "Es hora de probar otro juguete. ¿Estás lista para esto? "

"Oh, sí." Ella se estremeció con anticipación. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Creo que deberíamos probar al Sr. Conejo. ¿Alguna vez has usado uno antes? "

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Alice me dijo que era mejor que el vibrador que tenía."

"Si Alice te lo recomendó, te va a encantar. Ella sabe lo que hace." Él la coloco con las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se arrodilló delante de ella. "Pero primero, un regalo para Jacob."

Extendió los labios de su coño, y un segundo después, sintió su lengua lamiéndola de principio a fin, sus dientes mordisqueando cada centímetro de sus labios. "Me encanta este coño suave, Reneesmé. Tendrás que conseguir hacerte la cera con la suficiente frecuencia para que tenerlo así para mí."

"¿Eso significa que vamos a hacer esto otra vez?" Oh, Dios. Si solo… No quería nada más que seguir explorando el lado más oscuro del sexo con el hombre de sus fantasías.

"Dulzura, vamos a hacer esto mucho más. Apuesta lo que quieras. ¿No pensaras que voy a renunciar a un sabroso manjar para que otra persona lo disfrute, verdad? El viejo Jacob tiene algunas ideas propias para probar. Sobre todo si sé que podemos ir de compras juntos _a las Delicias de Alice_. Ahora échate hacia atrás y deja que me dé un banquete."

Él comenzó a lamer a otra vez, desde su culo a su clítoris, haciendo girar su lengua en la apertura de su vagina, poniéndola rígida y empujándola dentro, tragando el líquido que se derramaba. Dentro y fuera, la apuñaló con su lengua, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de correrse, él se retiraba y comenzaba a chupar su clítoris. Luego iba de vuelta a su vagina una vez más, lamiendo cada centímetro de la hinchada carne rosada.

"Por favor, Jacob." Dios, todo lo que experimentaba le hacía suplicarle.

"Por favor, ¿qué, cariño?"

"Necesito correrme. Por favor. Déjame".

"Entonces vamos a poner a trabajar al Sr. Conejo. Échate hacia atrás y tócate con el dedo a ti misma mientras lo preparo. Quiero verte jugar con el pequeño conejo caliente".

Manteniendo sus ojos sobre Jacob, Reneesmé planto sus pies firmemente en la cama, sus piernas abiertas de par en par, y deslizó su mano sobre su montículo y en su vagina sintiéndola pulsar. Estaba empapada y resbaladiza. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera llegar a un orgasmo tan pronto después del último, pero su cuerpo estaba lejos de estar satisfecho.

La música suave seguía sonando, adormeciéndola en un estado de semi-relajación, simplemente flotando al borde de la necesidad.

Sus dedos se movían perezosamente dentro y fuera de su caliente y húmedo envoltorio, burlándose a sí misma, anticipando la sensación que el conejo traería.

Alice le había explicado cómo las orejas del conejo le pellizcarían el clítoris y vibrarían contra él, y no podía esperar a sentir la sensación.

"Dios." la palabra salió de la boca de Jacob en un largo suspiro. "Yo podría sentarme aquí y verte jugar con tu clítoris para siempre. O follándote a ti misma con tus dedos. O beber de ese delicioso agujero. Y ni siquiera hemos llegado a follar todavía." Suspiró. "Bien. Bien, dulzura. Conoce al Sr. Conejo. Está muy hambriento por encerrarse en tu dulce y tentador cuerpo."

El vibrador se deslizó en su coño, llenando cada centímetro de ella. El conejo era mucho más grande que el consolador que utilizaba normalmente, y entre éste y el tapón del culo ahora se sentía al límite. ¿Sería esta la forma en que se sentiría cuando Jacob finalmente plantara su polla dentro de ella?

"¿Sientes eso, Reneesmé?"

"Uh huh." Colocó las orejas del conejo en su clítoris con los dedos, el plástico lo mantenía aprisionado suavemente. La sensación era extraña, pero buena. Ahora deseaba haberse comprado uno hace mucho tiempo.

"Está bien. El Sr. Conejo está preparado, listo, ya. "

Jacob movió la base del vibrador, y las sensaciones empezaron a propagarse a través de ella como lanzas ardientes.

Mientras que el pene de plástico oscilaba dentro de su vagina, haciendo que la húmeda carne llamease, las orejas bromeaban en su clítoris hasta que ella pensó que no podría soportarlo más. Las vibraciones hicieron eco en el tapón anal, ese oscuro canal estimulado tanto como el coño.

"Juega con tus tetas, Reneesmé," ordenó a Jacob en voz baja. "Tira de tus pezones. Tira de ellos y pellízcalos con tus manos. Sí, así. Pellízcalos hasta que duelan. Es el placer-dolor, dulzura. Bien. Como esto".

Tomando sus pezones entre índice y pulgar, hizo lo que le dijo, pellizcando con fuerza, sorprendida por ola de calor que se disparó directamente a su vientre. Tiro de ellos y se pellizcó fuerte de nuevo, disfrutando de la sensación de las vibraciones del conejo consumiéndola. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus caderas, follando el vibrador.

Ella oyó un suave gruñido y levantó sus pesados párpados para ver a Jacob de pie entre sus piernas, mirando con ojos somnolientos, acariciando suavemente su gruesa y palpitante polla. Una pequeña perla de líquido se filtró, y la rozó sobre la cabeza con el dedo pulgar. Ella empujaba sus caderas, más alto.

"¿Más, Reneesmé?"

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, se colocó entre las piernas y puso el conejo a toda velocidad. El fuego corrió a través de ella, consumiéndola, golpeando cada nervio. Ella apretó los pezones, tan fuerte como pudo mientras montaba el conejo, tratando de escalar ese precipicio que la eludía. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar vibrando, su hambriento cuerpo comiéndose al dildo que la llenaba.

Entonces Jacob tomó sus tobillos, puso las piernas sobre sus hombros y le dio una palmada, golpeando fuerte las mejillas del culo. Con el tercer azote su clímax estalló, temblando y sacudiéndose, la crema saliendo de su vagina, alrededor del conejo, su coño gritando por misericordia. Y aun así los azotes continuaron, en un lado y luego en el otro, hasta que finalmente los espasmos comenzaron a desvanecerse y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo.

Jacob bajó sus piernas y la estiró en la cama, apago el conejo y se lo saco de su cuerpo.

"Ha sido mejor esta vez, ¿verdad, cariño?"

"Mmm. Mejor" ella lamió sus labios. Si fuera mucho mejor, ella podría morir de placer.

Él rió y tiró de ella, apoyándola contra la almohada. Vertió lo que quedaba de vino y le entregó una copa. "Feliz cumpleaños, Reneesmé. Bebe. El evento principal está a punto de comenzar."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

Jacob dio un paso atrás para admirar su obra, acariciando ligeramente su polla. Las manos de Reneesmé esposadas juntas, atadas a la cabecera. Otro par de restricciones se extendía debajo del colchón, un puño en cada extremo, bloqueado sus tobillos a las esquinas de la cama, abriendo sus piernas. Había empujado tres almohadas debajo de su estómago, por lo que su culo era tentadoramente prominente y él podría conseguir entrar en cualquiera de sus aberturas con facilidad. Y necesitaba estar en ellos muy pronto, antes de que explotara. No sabía cómo había logrado mantener el control durante todo este tiempo. Alguien debería darle una medalla.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Reneesmé Swan era un regalo exquisito. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que no era más que un paquete de sabrosos pensamientos lujuriosos, soñando con lo mismo que había soñado él con ella?

Reneesmé movió el culo, y Jacob no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó hacia abajo y mordió ligeramente cada mejilla, luego lamió las picaduras para calmarlas. Podía ver la humedad de su brillante coño por él, y sabía que a pesar de todos los orgasmos que había tenido, estaba todavía caliente, todavía necesitada, a la espera de su polla.

Se había corrido tantas veces ya que sus labios estaban hinchados e inflamados y el tejido alrededor de su agujero estaba oscuro y maduro. Ante la idea de deslizar su polla allí, se sintió a punto de correrse otra vez. Entonces pensó en su maldito culo, y lo cerca que estaba de su mano.

Deslizo dos dedos ligeramente a lo largo de su raja, haciendo una pausa para ajustarse a su clítoris, luego los metió en su vagina. Ella gimió ligeramente y trató de empujar hacia él, pero él la había atado con tanta firmeza que tenía poco movimiento.

Bien.

La necesitaba lo más inmóvil posible para que todo esto funcionase.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, metiendo sus rizos detrás de la oreja y la besó en la

mejilla.

"¿Se siente bien, Reneesmé?"

"Mmmhmm".

"No puedo creer que me dejes tenerte así de indefensa. Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Confío en ti, Jacob."

"Bien, porque nunca te haría daño, Reneesmé. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Uh huh. ¿Alguna vez vas a follarme, Jacob, o simplemente te burlarás de mí un poco más?"

"Vamos, dulzura, teníamos que usar todos los pequeños juguetes, ¿recuerdas?

Además, cuando meta la polla dentro de ti, quiero que estés tan caliente que explotes al momento en que entre en ti."

La besó de nuevo, esta vez tocando sólo la comisura de sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

Ella se estremeció.

"Está bien, nena, vamos allá. ¿Lista? "

"Más que eso". Ella movió el culo otra vez, todo lo que pudo. "Dámelo, Jacob".

Se puso de pie, plantado otro beso en cada una de las mejillas de su culo y bajo su mano en un golpe punzante. Reneesmé gimió y trató de mover el culo de nuevo.

"Sí, ya sé que se siente bien. Se siente bien para mí, también. Me encanta azotarte el culo y ponerlo todo rosado y caliente. ¿Sientes el calor, Reneesmé?"

"Siiiiii. Más, Jacob. Más fuerte."

"Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo tardas antes que el calor se convierta en la llave a tu pequeño y oscuro agujero."

Deslizó dos dedos en su vagina y comenzó a azotarla otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Mientras su culo se volvía rosa y sus gemidos aumentaban, deliciosa crema derramándose en sus dedos. Cuando los movió, las paredes de su coño se contrajeron rodeándolo. Oh, sí, definitivamente las nalgadas la habían encendido.

Él negó con la cabeza, deseando haber sabido esto hace mucho tiempo.

Agarro el lubricante que había colocado en la cama, apretó un poco en la roseta arrugada de su ano y utilizo dos dedos para lanzarlo al fondo de su recto. Su polla tembló al ver la facilidad con la que los dedos se deslizaban ahora, y añadió un tercero, separándolos para estirarla aún más.

Recogiendo el Pocket Rocket, que también había colocado sobre la cama, comenzó a jugar sobre los labios de su vagina con el pequeño vibrador mientras se veía a sí mismo follarla con los dedos por el culo. La vista de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ese agujero era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Necesitó todo el autocontrol que no sabía que tenía para evitar embestirla en ese momento, pero su pene era más grueso incluso que el mayor de los plug que había utilizado. Tendría que estar más caliente que una cerilla para tomar ese apretado agujero virgen.

Reneesmé luchó para retroceder hacia él, para cerrar las piernas, para encontrar algún alivio de las sensaciones que se acumulan en ella, pero él le había restringido demasiado para evitar cualquier movimiento.

"Jacob, me estás matando", se lamentó.

"¿Puedo matarte un poco más?", le preguntó con voz malvada. De rodillas detrás de ella para darse un mejor acceso, cambió el cohete para plantarlo firmemente en su clítoris y presionar.

"Oh, Dios mío", le gritó y trató de moverse tan fuerte como pudo.

Jacob abandonó el vibrador, le pellizcó el clítoris y la arrastró hacia él, y ella se corrió, inundando su mano, tratando de encorvarse contra él. Cuando metió los dedos en su goteante apertura, los músculos se apretaron en torno a él con tanta fuerza que pensaba que tendría que sacarlos.

Cuando su orgasmo se relajó arrancó los dedos de su culo, extendió su coño y se introdujo en casa. Casi se desmayó por la impresión, era como un guante apretado y húmedo aprisionando su polla.

"Fóllame, Jacob", gritó Reneesmé. "Fóllame bien fuerte."

Golpeó en ella, sintiendo la fuerza y la resistencia de su carne mientras se movía dentro y fuera. Su polla estaba bañada por sus jugos, y tuvo que apretar los dientes mientras se convulsionaba en torno a él.

"No te has corrido", lo acusó ella, cuando el último de los espasmos se había calmado. "¿A qué estás esperando?"

"A esto". Él tiró de ella, extendió las mejillas de su culo y apretó la cabeza de su polla contra su ano. Se detuvo sólo cuando la cabeza estuvo dentro "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

"Sólo hazlo, Jacob. Rómpeme el culo".

Sus palabras lo incitaron, y empujó más allá de la tensión muscular, en el caliente y oscuro canal, hasta que cada centímetro de él estuvo bien profundo.

Caliente.

Eso es todo lo que podía pensar. Jesús, iba a quemarlo vivo. Ella estaba gritando algo, pero él ni sabía ni le importa lo que era. Él comenzó a bombear en ella, cada vez más fuerte, y podría decir por su cuerpo que iba a correrse de nuevo.

En lo que parecieron segundos sintió que sus bolas se apretaban, y su pene comenzó a expulsar chorros de su semen dentro de ella.

Espesos chorros llenaron su culo. Y bajo él, Reneesmé se retorcía de nuevo, vencida por otro orgasmo, mientras gritaba su nombre.

Reneesmé estaba segura de que estaba muerta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía como si se hubiera extendido más allá de su límite, y el interior de su vagina y el clítoris se sentían devastados. Era la única palabra para ello. Había perdido la cuenta del número de orgasmos que había sentido, cada uno más poderoso que el anterior.

Tomar la polla de Jacob en su culo había sido la máxima experiencia sexual. Y a pesar de que se había corrido poco antes de que se sumergiera en ella, sentir su polla quemar en el camino por su culo la había arrojado a otro orgasmo más fuerte.

Ahora estaba atada sobre las almohadas, arrastrando el aire en sus pulmones y con la esperanza de frenar la carrera de su corazón antes de que se salieran de su pecho. Jacob alzó sus hombros para liberar las esposas de sus muñecas, respiró profunda y lentamente para facilitar la salida de su polla de su culo. Un minuto más y sus tobillos estaban libres, y Jacob la atrajo contra él. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte como el suyo.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, la abrazó contra su largo y duro cuerpo.

Se dio cuenta de que había hecho eso toda la noche, abrazarla y acariciarla; en medio del sexo más picante que pudiera imaginar, la había tratado con cuidado y dignidad. Estaba segura de que no habría logrado lo mismo de Sam. O cualquiera de los otros idiotas con los que había salido, para el caso.

Ella jugueteaba con los dedos sobre el pelo de su pecho.

"¿Jacob?"

"Sí, cariño"

Su voz sonaba como si lo hubieran arrastrado desde un profundo pozo.

"Gracias".

"¿Por?"

"Por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido."

"El placer ha sido todo mío", dijo en voz baja y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

Su lengua barriendo de nuevo el interior, lamiendo las paredes internas de la boca, pero este beso era más tierno que caliente.

Como si quisiera saborear otro de sus orificios. Bueno, ella tenía un pequeño regalo para él, también, algo que ella había estado muriéndose por hacer toda la noche.

Después de unos minutos, se las ingenió para empujarlo hacia arriba. "Necesitamos una ducha", le dijo. "Quiero ducharme contigo."

Él gimió, pero se levantó y bajó las piernas de la cama. "No sé dónde encuentras la energía para pensar si quiera en ello."

"Vamos." Ella se dirigió hacia el baño. "Te sentirás mucho mejor después. Y luego vamos a tomar una larga siesta."

"Exactamente lo que estaba pensando." Ella movió el culo para él mientras caminaba delante.

Su ducha era de gran tamaño, lo suficientemente grande para que los dos estuvieran de pie cómodamente, y el chorro de agua caliente sobre su cuerpo se sentía bien.

Cuando se enjabonaron y enjuagaron, Reneesmé se apretó contra el cuerpo de Jacob y lo empujó contra la pared de la ducha.

"¿Qué?" él frunció el ceño.

"Es mi turno ahora. He querido hacer esto toda la noche."

Le raspó con las uñas sobre sus pezones y se los llevo uno a uno a su boca, chupando cada pequeño capullo. Ella los mordió ligeramente hacia abajo, obligándolo a emitir un suave gemido de sus labios.

"Reneesmé..."

"Shh. Sólo déjame hacer esto".

Con el agua todavía golpeando sobre ellos, besó su camino hacia su abdomen hasta llegar a la base de su pene. Ella pasó la lengua desde la raíz hasta la punta, y luego cerró la mano alrededor de él mientras que la otra buscaba las pelotas. Muy ligeramente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, jugando con la punta de los dedos, tirando de los finos pelos que las cubrían.

"Jesús, Reneesmé." Él bajo la mano y la rodeó con sus dedos por el pelo. "Me vas a matar. No creo que tenga nada para darte."

"Oh, apuesto a que sí. Sólo apóyate en la pared y déjame jugar".

Su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, sus dedos todavía burlándose de sus bolas. Luego abrió la boca y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre su gruesa polla. Tiró de su mano, pero ella siguió con los dedos y los labios firmemente anclados. Sentándose, comenzó lentamente deslizando su boca arriba y abajo por su polla, bombeando con una mano mientras la otra todavía seguía jugando con sus bolas.

Ella fue premiada con otro gemido mientras Jacob la tomaba por la cabeza, moviéndola para mostrarle cómo le gustaba, lo rápido, lo lento, o cómo usar su boca sobre él. Entonces él se echó hacia atrás y la dejó hacer.

Chuparlo, sabiendo que tenía el control sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que él quería que hiciera esto le dio una mayor sensación de poder. Ella se estaba poniendo caliente de nuevo y el sentimiento se apretaba hacia abajo. Esto era sólo para Jacob, por darle un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

Él empujó sus caderas, empujándose a sí mismo más profundo en su boca, hasta el fondo de su garganta. Su boca se extendía tan amplia como podía, tan llena por él que estaba respirando por la nariz. Entonces sintió el endurecimiento de sus pelotas, el principio pulsante en la raíz de su polla. Bombeo y lo chupo más fuerte, apretando sus bolas y ordeñándolas. Y se corrió, chorreando como un géiser, un grueso chorro de semen le golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta y se deslizó en su cuerpo.

Ella pensó que él nunca dejaría de correrse, su nombre, un sonido áspero que brotaba de sus labios, su cuerpo con espasmos por el bombeo, hasta que chupó la última gota de él. Se puso en pie, lamiéndose los labios, no ocultando la sonrisa en su rostro del todo.

"Eres un demonio, ¿lo sabías?" Jacob llegó a tirar de ella hacia él, con el pecho todavía agitado.

"Ahora es el momento de tomar una siesta."

Reneesmé se despertó lentamente, luchando contra un sueño profundo. Cuando ella trató de moverse, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Abriendo un ojo, vio a Jacob entre sus piernas, manteniendo sus muslos separados y lamiendo la superficie lisa de su montículo. Luego descubrió que sus manos estaban esposadas y una vez más atadas a la cabecera. No estaba segura de si debía reír o decir gracias.

"Hola", fue lo que finalmente dijo.

"Hola a ti también." Él desvió sus ojos a las esposas. "No quería que te despertases e hicieses algo que interfiriera con mi tarea."

"¿Tu tarea?"

"Uh huh." Tenía el pequeño cohete otra vez, zumbando contra sus labios mientras él hacía perezosos movimientos con su lengua en la longitud de su raja. "Estoy muy ocupado."

"A sí." Su voz se quedó sin aliento. "Pensé que mi fiesta de cumpleaños había terminado."

"Esto es algo así como el glaseado que se pone en el pastel, dulzura. Además, me desperté deseoso de saborearte." Él volvió a lamerla. "Reneesmé Swan, tienes el más bonito y sabroso coño que he visto nunca. Me estoy volviendo adicto al gusto de los albaricoques. Y tu pequeño clítoris, sigue estando tan hinchado como anoche. Con solo mirarlo me pongo duro." Se inclinó y lo rozó suavemente con los dientes.

El vibrador estaba volviéndola loca, zumbando en todas partes, pero no donde lo necesitaba. Y la lengua de Jacob era como una pluma flotando en el viento, apenas existía, sólo lo suficiente para su tormento. Sintió que su cuerpo volvía expulsar crema una vez más y empujó sus caderas hacia él.

Su lengua se empujó en su agujero, lamiéndola hacia arriba, aliviando la necesidad y el dolor. Tiró de las esposas, tratando de perderse a sí misma, y luego trató de apretar las piernas juntas. Pero Jacob, el lobo inteligente, le tenía donde quería, extendida e indefensa.

"Nunca dejaré de comerte hasta que te corras, dulzura, así que pienso que volveremos a comenzar el día con esto."

Y luego se inclinó y siguió con su tarea con gran fervor. El cohete se movió por todas partes, y su lengua siguió su camino, degustando su carne por dentro y por fuera. Cuando presiono el vibrador contra su clítoris, estuvo a punto de enviarla directamente, le lamió la punta de la protuberancia carnosa, al mismo tiempo. El calor disparó a través de su cuerpo como fuego líquido.

"Por favor", rogó. "Oh, Jacob, por favor."

"Por favor, ¿qué, cariño?"

"Por favor, haz que me corra".

"Dime cómo lo quieres, Reneesmé. Déjame oírte decir las palabras."

"Cómeme el coño, Jacob. Fóllame con tu lengua." Ella respiró profundamente. "¿Y Jacob?"

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"Jódeme el culo con los dedos, también."

Jacob se echó a reír.

"Creo que he desatado un monstruo aquí."

"No hables más", gritó ella. Jódeme, jódeme, jódeme.

"Sí, señora".

Deslizó dos dedos en el coño, sacando parte de la abundante crema que goteaba de ella, y deslizó los dedos en el culo. Ella lo tomó con tanta facilidad esta vez, sin apenas sensación de ardor, y empujó su culo descendiendo para empalarlo.

Y luego su lengua se puso a trabajar de nuevo, y sus labios y sus dientes.

Chupando, mordiendo, rozando, pellizcando y apuñalando dentro y fuera de su vagina como un pene. Se encorvó contra los dedos del culo, contra la boca en su coño, buscando alivio al calor acumulado que crecía y crecía.

"¡Ahora!", le gritó ella.

Metió tres dedos en ella y chupó con fuerza el clítoris, y ella se vertió en su boca. Su cuerpo se convulsionó una y otra vez, hasta que ella estaba segura de que nunca pararía.

Luego se detuvo, y se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo tembloroso, y el corazón palpitante. Sam se arrastró hasta la cama para liberar las esposas, y luego tiró de ella con fuerza contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y le coloco suaves besos en las mejillas y la frente, tranquilizándola hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y el latido de su corazón dejó de correr como un loco.

"Entonces, Reneesmé, ¿la fiesta de cumpleaños fue todo lo que querías que fuera?"

"Oh, sí, Jacob. Fue maravilloso." Ella se acurrucó contra él. "Muchas gracias".

"¿No te arrepientes de habérmelo pedido?"

Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué debería arrepentirme?" ¿Se arrepentiría él? Su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco. "¿Y tú?"

"Diablos, no. Estaba comprobándolo, porque, mira, tengo los próximos dos días libres. Es fin de semana, así que sé que supongo que no tienes que trabajar. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría aprovechar esta celebración hasta el domingo." Tenía los dedos cruzados jugando con sus pezones, retorciéndolos y tirando suavemente de ellos. "Apuesto a que hay muchas cosas que no hemos probado todavía."

Ella lo miró, su cuerpo ya caliente sólo por la atención de sus pechos. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres pasar los próximos dos días conmigo? ¿Tener más sexo conmigo?"

Él le sonrió.

"Reneesmé, creo que me gustaría hacer esto contigo para siempre, pero sólo acabamos de conocernos. Me gustaría empezar por los próximos dos días y ver a dónde nos lleva"

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le mordió los pezones, un silbido se dibujó en la respiración de él.

"Suena muy bien para mí."

"Tal vez podríamos visitar a Alice y ver si tiene algunos juguetes más que te gustaría probar. ¿Qué te parece? "

Ahora su coño empezaba a gotear, y el pulso latía como pequeños tambores en el interior de las paredes de la vagina.

"Eso suena maravilloso."

"Después podríamos salir a cenar. Sé de un lugar que tiene buena comida, el ambiente es muy oscuro, y algunas de las mesas están dispuestas en pequeñas alcobas, donde casi nadie puede verte. "

"Me gustaría eso".

Sus dedos habían dejado sus pechos y se habían trasladado a su montículo. Con una indiferencia que contrastaba con el leve temblor en sus manos, Jacob estaba investigado en la parte superior de su raja para encontrar su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo en círculos perezosos.

Reneesmé cambiaba de posición sin descanso. Ya podía sentir el líquido goteando sobre sus muslos, y su vagina vacía dolía por algo que satisficiese su necesidad.

"¿Quieres esto?" Inclinó la cabeza y trazó la cuenca de la oreja con la lengua.

"Vamos a poner las bolas de marfil de nuevo dentro de ti, te vestirás e iremos a andar por ahí así."

Sentía burbujas de calor en la boca del estómago, y una emoción nueva y oscura le persiguió por todo el cuerpo. Ya podía imaginarse a sí misma tan caliente que incluso podría tener que saltarse la cena.

"¿Una cosa más?"

Sus dedos estaban tirando de su clítoris ahora, haciéndola arrastrarse tirándola hasta el borde, y ella no podía concentrarse.

"¿Qué es?

"Sin ropa interior. No, sin discusiones, Reneesmé. Deja fuera el sujetador y las bragas. "

"¿Por qué?" Sólo el sonido de su profunda voz, con sus salvajes sugerencias llevó más alto.

"Debido a que en el restaurante, donde nadie sabrá lo que estamos haciendo, y no podrás gritar, yo voy a follarte con los dedos por debajo de la mesa y te haré correrte. En público".

Sus músculos internos se contrajeron y más crema fresca brotó de sus dedos juguetones.

"¿Y tú?"

"Esa es una de mis fantasías, Reneesmé. ¿Estás lista para esto? "

¿Lo estaba? ¿Podía caminar tan lejos por el lado salvaje? Sintió a Jacob recoger el líquido que se derrama y deslizar sus dedos hasta su culo, lubricando su ano con sus jugos.

"¿Reneesmé? ¿Demasiado salvaje para ti? "

"No. Me hace calentarme sólo de pensar en ello."

_Y si no me jodes pronto, voy a saltar hacia arriba y empalarme a mí misma en tu polla_.

"Bien." Él la besó, un beso largo y exigente, chupando su lengua, lamiendo el interior de sus labios, hasta que pensó que nunca podría respirar de nuevo. "Puedo ver un montón de aventuras para nosotros juntos, Reneesmé Swan. Pero primero..."

"¿Sí?"

_No más bromas, Sam. Por favor_.

"Primero voy a follar este culo. ¿Qué dices a eso? "

Ella lo miró con ojos cristalinos por la pasión y sonrió.

"Hazlo, Jacob. Hazlo.

**Bueno...bueno...bueno...**

**Hace calor aqui, no¿?**

**Espero que esta adaptación subidita de tono tenga mucho más exito que la última ''El diablo y la Srta. Swan.**

**Repito: Estoy ansiosa por vuestros reviews :D :D :D**

**Besituuuuus,**

**Gabylor**


End file.
